Spreadsheet files are sometimes used to store, edit, view, and/or share data in a table-based and/or grid-based layout. Generally, spreadsheet files include a number of cells arranged into any number of columns or rows. Traditionally, users installed natively-executed spreadsheet applications to create, edit, and/or view spreadsheet files. These applications often have been optimized for a particular computing platform such as a desktop computer, a smartphone, or the like. Thus, these applications also may be optimized for a particular input device such as a keyboard or mouse.
With the increasing popularity of mobile applications, various applications that typically were reserved for desktop or laptop computers have been moved to web applications. Thus, users today sometimes interact with world wide web (“web”) based spreadsheet applications in addition to, or instead of, traditional natively-executed spreadsheet applications. In a web-based spreadsheet application, spreadsheet files can be represented by hypertext markup language (“HTML”) code, extensible markup language (“XML”) code, and/or code in other formats. Various scripts or other types of code can be used to implement user manipulation of the spreadsheet files. Web-based spreadsheet applications can allow users to create, save, modify, access, and/or share spreadsheet files across various platforms and/or locations.
Performance of web-based spreadsheet applications, however, may be affected by connection speed and/or bandwidth. In particular, the data corresponding to the spreadsheet may be downloaded to a device from a remote server. To reduce the amount of network traffic, users may download only a portion of the spreadsheet at a time and may download additional data when an updated display screen relies upon that data. Depending upon an available connection speed and/or available bandwidth, downloading this data on demand can adversely affect the user experience. Thus, movements within the spreadsheet can affect the user experience and can adversely affect users' willingness to use the web-based spreadsheet application.
It is with respect to these and other considerations that the disclosure made herein is presented.